Seven Minutes in Hell
by AliasStars
Summary: Hey, I'm Len. And guess what? I screwed up. I made a bet that the school bookworm and TOTAL nerd Rin Kagamine would play Seven Minutes in Heaven with me by the end of the year. VOLUNTARILY. Now the only option I have is to get Rin to fall in love with me, or I'm totally done for... Multiple pairings! KaiLuka, MikuKai, MiPiko, TedTeto, etc!
1. Chapter 1

Seven Minutes in Hell

I'm just an average guy, you know. No matter what rumors you've heard about me, they're not true.

I'm just...

Okay, _fine. _I'm a narcissistic player. Happy?

Okay, that's done.

Sometimes, though, I tend to make silly mistakes. Silly mistakes like, well, this one.

~SEVEN~

Rin POV

Hi! The name is Rin, Rin Kagamine.

...Wow, I'm really cliché.

Anyways, I'm a ninth grader, and I'm, _well..._

I'm a _complete stereotypical _nerd. I have the big glasses, I'm totally immersed in books everywhere I go, and I almost always keep my bangs away from my face with clips so that they don't fall when I'm reading.

It takes a lot to get me mad about stuff, you know?

But there is _one _person who constantly pisses me off. And it's not like he even knows my name or anything. In fact, he's sort of nice. Just not to me.

Or, he never looks at me.

In fact, I don't think he knows I exist, which is a little bit depressing. Or it could be a totally good thing. Whatever.

Anyways, if he talks to me, I snap. If he'd say 'excuse me' or 'sorry,' I'd go: Yeah, you'd _better _be sorry, you creep.

His name is Len.

That's it.

Len.

It's short, simple, and totally innocent. Say it with me: _Leeeen._

Okay, that's all good. But he's the opposite of innocent. He's a total player! As in, he's a man whore. He likes to chart off with girls' hearts and bring back pieces. He melts their hearts down, cools them into fragile glass, and then destroys them with these mere words:

I'm breaking up with you.

Now, I have never said these words. Ever. In fact, I have never dated since my last breakup. Let's just say the last time went so horribly awful that I swore never to give my heart away again.

All right- We're going to skim past that depressing angst.

This is not to say that I can't fight. I know karate and I'm totally not afraid to use it. Just people tend to leave me alone, which is _fine _by me. But sometimes it's hard to hide in the shadows, because my best friend happens to be _the most freakin popular girl in the freakin school._

How did I get Miku Hatsune to be my friend? God knows. One day she just hops over to me, grins a blinding grin, and says:

"Be my friend, Kagamine Rin!"

At first, I suspected everything. No, I didn't have any guy friends. I wasn't taking over her popularity ranking. There was nothing even _semi _threatening about me. I questioned her endlessly, until finally, I gave up, and she took to following me around like puppy dog.

You may think that this increased my status points, but it just decreased Miku's.

And yet, she still hangs out with me!

My other best friend is Gumi Megpoid. I can't say Miku and her get along, but I sort of bridge the gap. Gumi is my 'childhood' friend. The one that you skip around on flimsy playgrounds with, threatening to burn up stuff and giggling maniacally afterwards.

...What? You've never done that? You have no childhood.

I got really quiet and immersed into academics and books as I got older, and now I'm only hanging onto social life with a thread.

Anyways, back to Len. He has this thing, okay. And it's a game Len likes to play with himself called: _Capture every girl's heart and destroy them!_

It pisses. Me. Off.

The guy has never even looked at me for more than a few seconds. He's never even talked to me. And yet, he pisses me off from afar. I have been around to witness more than one nasty breakup, and I once walked in on him in a closet with a girl by the name of Neru Akita.

Who happens to be my worst enemy, and the one that you see bullying stereotypical nerd kids.

This proved to be a fabulous blackmailing opportunity, but I let it slip by standing there and gaping like an idiot. And they brushed past me, talking about a new spot to make out.

Jerks.

So there you have it. My life in a nutshell. Myself, my best friends, my worst enemy, and my unintentional worst enemy.

So what ruined this perfect little drama?

Two words:

Len.

Kagamine.

~SEVEN~

"Rin! You _have _to come to Len's party. He invited everyone," Miku gushed, dabbing mascara onto her already flawless lashes. Miku is absolutely perfect, so why she would need makeup is beyond me.

"You _have to come!" _Gumi mocked, her face all pinched up like a chipmunk's. Miku glared at her, and she returned the glare.

"Are you going, Gumi?" We were in Miku's house. The only reason Miku puts up with Gumi is because I'm her friend.

Miku...Is rich. I say this because it is the truth. I don't mean to sound so blunt, but it's true. She's the daughter of a famous cosmetics company owner. She lives in a mansion with gold plated stairs and marble everywhere. She has chandeliers dripping diamonds, and I will be completely honest:

I'm _totally _jealous.

"Hell yes." she snorted. "Akaito is going to be there."

"Akaito sees as much in you as a cat sees in a pile of bird poop." Miku sneered, and Gumi threw down her magazine. See, by now, I would be in tears, but Gumi took it like a woman. And Gumi's been asked out, not dumped. Or rejected. Or broken up with. So her heart is not as fragile or weak, as, well, mine.

Damn my heart.

"I need to use the restroom!" she announced.

"Oh, we toooootally need to know." Miku mumbled. "Anyways, Rin! So I have decided that you are going to the party whether you say otherwise or not! And you can't go to the party without a dress, silly!"

"Who said I'm going-!" I was cut off by Miku looking deathly evil. She stood up, rolling up her sleeves, a dark manga-twinkle in her emerald eyes. She grabbed my arm and dragged me into her walk-in closet. "NOOOO! LET ME GOOOO!"

One minute later, I was dressed in a soft, dark blue dress, that came up to my waist and flared out into a ruffled skirt. High- AS IN SO FREAKING HIGH I ACTUALLY SEEMED TALL- heels accentuated my feet, and I had a small blue clutch.

I. Was. Mortified.

I stared at myself in Miku's ornate full-length mirror.

"HOLY HELL, MIKU!" I screamed at it. Miku's hand fluttered over my eyelids as she brushed on some blue, glittery, powder. It tickled like heck and I let out a desperate giggle. She grabbed my face in a death grip and brought it close to hers. I winced, twisting around.

"Stop moving, stupid! You're going to get mascara in your eyes!" She dabbled here and there and I glared at her so hard that tears came to my eyes. She patted on pink stuff onto my cheeks and then grabbed my chin, forcing my mouth open. She swept the lipstick across my mouth.

Finally, she twisted my hair, and then braided it, and then decided she liked it down. She left it in its mess and announced that I looked gorgeous.

I almost laughed out loud.

She made a little 'oh!' of surprise and yanked off my precious and beautiful glasses.

"Sorry, Rin! You look really cute with them, but not party-cute!"

Gumi hopped in and almost fell over while Miku was doing my nails all dark blue and sparkly.

"WHAT THE HELL? I WALK AWAY FOR ONE MINUTE AND YOU DESTROY RIN? Oh, Rin, it's okay," she said desperately, trying to comfort me.

"Puh-leeze." Miku scoffed. "Rin's going to break hearts today! Come on!"

She disappeared into the closet to get ready herself. "Give me a few minutes!"

Gumi snorted. "I'm going in these." She was wearing ripped jeans and a cute punk rock top with a picture of a guitar on it. She had her Converses- Totally Gumi.

I was jealous of her, too, but as long as Miku was here, I would never get out of her house wearing a 'Gumi.'

Miku waltzed back out in a gorgeous peacock-y gown with her make-up somehow all coordinated with her eyes and her dress. How? How?

"I'm ready! We're off!" She followed this up with a cringe at Gumi's 'party' attire, grabbed my arm, and yanked me out into the freezing night.

And that was the first strike.

~SEVEN~

Len POV

Ya know how there's always this one girl who...You notice, but don't really care about, until she shows up at your (freakin awesome) party, looking totally adorable?

...Yeah, I didn't think so.

Anyways, Rin Kagamine, this nerdy girl in my classes, showed up at my party last night, looking like a freakin doll. I mean before, she kept her hair up, and wore these cute, but slightly overlarge glasses, and if she looked at me, she looked away just as quickly with _death _all over her face.

But when I went to greet them, I grinned and said: "What school do _you _go to?" right to her face. I didn't know who she was! Either ways, it ticked her off. It would have ticked me off, too, to be honest. But I swear to god I had no clue who she was.

"Your school, _asshole." _she slipped past me, her teeth gritted together, her eyes screaming: GET ME THE HELL OUT OF HERE.

I looked at Miku, bewildered, and she smiled mischievously, shrugging her model shoulders. Miku is so pretty that boys go wild for her at school. For some reason, she's never even bothered to ask me out, and vice versa. Don't really know why. It could be the whole I-Am-Already-Popular-And-Don't-Need-Len-Kagamine-To-One-Up-That thing. Or she just doesn't like me.

Ha, that's a good one.

Oh, I crack myself up.

"That's Rin."

"Kagamine?" My voice went hushed. Yup, the girl shared a last name with me. Rin? Nerdy Rin who hated parties and barely said a word in general? What the hell? I spun back to give her a look and sighed. Yup, that was Rin. Every other high school girl had a chest-

-Except for Rin.

She had her arms crossed over herself and kept inching to a corner of the room.

"Unless someone does something about that girl, she's going to befriend the wall tonight," Gumi huffed.

"She brought a _book?" _Miku sounded horrified. "Ooooh! Just wait till I get my hands on her-"

I shrugged. "I can go and orient her into party life."

Miku and Gumi exchanged looks, and then Gumi leaned up, giving me the scariest look in the goddamn world.

"I swear to god, Len Kagamine. If our Rinny's heart shows any sign of sadness when she returns to us, you will _never _see the light of day again."

What the hell?

Okay.

I gave her a suave thumbs up, kissed Neru on the cheek as I walked by, and approached Rin, who had indeed begun to read. She absentmindedly let out an 'oh!" as she bumped into the drinks table, and then plopped onto the couch, her eyes alight as she read.

What kind of person are you, Rin Kagamine?

"Hey!" I called out to her softly, and she just absorbed herself further. She didn't seem to notice I was there until I stood above her. "Rin!"

Finally, she broke away and looked up at me. Her face contorted and she wrinkled her nose like she didn't know who the _hell _I was.

"What school do you go to?" she blinked at me, and I rolled my eyes sarcastically.

"Haha, very funny. What are you reading?"

"Oh, let me tell you, it's the funniest thing. It's called _leave me alone before I nail you in the balls." _Rin laughed prettily. "Isn't that great?"

What was up with this chick? I've never heard her talk, and when I do, it's this?

"Quite a long name for a book," I attempted conversation again, but Rin just got up- and get this -she _breezed _past me like it was nobody's business, and walked away.

I spun around and grabbed her wrist, yanking her back. A shiver coursed through me and I gave her a glare. My temper flared up. Who the hell did she think she was?

"Don't you dare walk away like you own the place. In fact, this is my house! I could kick you out-"

"You don't have to!" Rin shoved her face all close up to mine, and I was momentarily intrigued by her amazingly blue eyes. "I was _leaving _anyways!"

She stalked up to her friends, whispered something in their ears, and then stormed outside, keys swinging from her finger. Both Miku and Gumi gave me wicked twin glares, and then resumed conversation.

I massaged the sides of my head in frustration. Whatever! Who needed her? I had the entire girl population (mostly) in the palm of my hand. But for some reason, I couldn't kick her out of my mind.

"Oh, _man!" _Mikuo Hatsune, my best friend, came swaggering up, looking after Rin. "Was that a girl _rejecting _Len _Kagamine?"_

"Ah, can it." I punched him in the gut and rubbed my neck. "So what? Not everyone has to like me."

"Dude, your face is screaming: _I WANT TO HAVE SEX WITH-"_

"Mikuo, shut up!" I hissed, shoving him into a couch.

"How about I make you a bet, Len?"

I was instantly wary. A bet? With Mikuo?

"What's the bet?"

"I will give you 100 dollars if you get Rin Kagamine to play Seven Minutes in Heaven with you by the end of the year." He announced so loudly that everyone looked over. Miku and Gumi traded looks, and then gave me dark ones, shaking their head.

Everyone looked at me to see if I would pass it up.

Yeah, _no. _It would make me look like a wimp.

"And if I lose?" I asked cautiously.

"Well, your reputation goes _pewwwwwsh!" _Mikuo accentuated the sounds.

"Got it." I said, folding my arms. "I'll throw a party at the end of the year- two and a half months, is it?- and Rin will play SMIH with me voluntarily."

"Right. You can't force her."

"She'll say it on her own."

"Oooooh!" The crowd swelled, and a few of my girlfriends glared.

Mikuo held out his hand and I shook it furiously.

I was _not _going to lose.

Miku facepalmed, and Gumi folded her arms, tapping her foot angrily.

Oh, man. I'm totally going to get hell from those two later on, aren't I?


	2. When it All Went Down

Miku POV

Damn it.

Damn it.

Damn it.

"WHAT IN HELL'S NAME WERE YOU _THINKING, _YOU BASTARD?" Gumi shrieked at Len. Various silverware was collected in her arms, and she was hurling them at Len, who totally deserved it. The party was over, and Rin was going to come pick us up in approximately five minutes.

Gumi, Len, and I were in his kitchen, beating the _hell _out of him for accepting that idiotic bet! And my idiot brother, Mikuo! I was going to beat his brains out later tonight.

"How do you want to die, Len?" I asked calmly. "I'm a very flexible person- Anything you'd like."

Len winced as a fork hit him in the head. "Okay, _look. _It's just a simple game! I'll get Rin to like me, I'll play the game with her, and then we'll break up!"

"IT DOESN'T WORK LIKE THAT, IDIOT!" Gumi roared at him. Now I'm no fan of Gumi, but if she were looking at me like that, I would have run screaming in the opposite direction.

"When Rin falls, she falls _hard," _I said stonily. "She's still recovering from the last break up, two years ago."

Goddammit.

Why did I just tell _LEN KAGAMINE THAT?_

He smirked, touching his jaw where Gumi had thrown a plate at him. Oh, looks like Gumi was varying her ammo.

"She was broken up with? By who?"

"Noneofyourfuckingbusiness." I said evilly. "Now get your sorry ass out of here and _DO NAWT mess with our Rinny."_

"Um, it's my house."

Touche, Kagamine.

"But!" Len stopped Gumi and I from leaving the room and clasped his hands together in some sort of pathetic plea.

"Please don't tell Rin about the bet! Please!"

"Of _course _we're telling Rin!" Gumi growled, her eyes flashing. "What, you think we want to see Rin's heart shatter into a bajillion little pieces? Not likely!"

"Come on!" Len looked a little bit angry now. "Please don't tell her? Just see how it goes and then tell her later or something! Just don't tell her now."

Just then, the doorbell rang impatiently, and I stormed over and opened it. Rin was dozing off on the doorstep, her Hello Kitty glasses back on. She shifted her position as her eyes snapped open, and then gave me a tired smile. She pulled her plaid cardigan closer and shivered.

"Are you coming?"

"Aw." I said. "That outfit looks so comfy!" Rin flailed as I glomped her, and then stiffened nervously.

"Eh...Thank you." She (politely) pushed me off and gestured to Gumi. Gumi blinked, and then looked between Len and me.

_Should we tell her? _She mouthed to me.

_Later, _I mouthed back, dragging Rin by the arm to my car. She dragged herself along the driveway and groaned. "Let's go!" I said loudly, totally ignoring Len.

Damn that boy, he's so annoying!

Len POV

Rin showed up on my porch, looking tired in a plaid thing. Her honey colored hair was pulled back into a sort of 'messy bun' and her huge black glasses were back on again.

Somehow, I thought she looked a little bit cuter like this.

But, psh, still not _that_ beautiful or anything..

And _damn, _Rin! Where the hell is that thing between a girl's neck and her abdomen. Ya know, the _chest?_

Rin totally disregarded me and asked Miku, "Are you coming?"

"Aw!" Miku squealed. "That outfit looks _so _comfy!" She literally launched herself at tiny Rin and Rin completely stiffened, her eyes blanking out.  
Hm.

"Eh..." Rin rubbed the back of her neck. "Thank you." She waved at Gumi to follow and Gumi and Miku had a little conversation that I couldn't pick up. Then, Miku grabbed Rin's arm and dragged her along the driveway. Rin let out a groan.

"Let's go!" Miku practically shouted to the world.

I shut the door, rolling my eyes.

I crossed the room and climbed my stairs. The house could get quite lonely, and I preferred the solitude of my room. My dad had run off with some woman a year or two ago, and my mother worked her life away to get me everything I needed for my future. Currently, she was in Greece on an important business trip.

Ironic, isn't it, that I follow the same path as my dad?

No, I'll find a girl eventually.

But for now, girls are just so much fun to mess with! A girl's heart is a fragile thing. (**You cannawt imagine how awkward it is for me to write this LOL**) You can break it simply by breaking up with the girl. I'm such a fickle person- What draws girls to me like I'm a magnet?

Simple: _Everything._

I have the charm, the insanely good looks, and the persistence. There isn't one girl who I can't get eating out of the palm of my hand.

And Rin Kagamine is _no _exception.

I pulled out my phonebook- It had the name and number of every girl I'd ever hooked up with. Now, what guy would have Rin's number? I pulled out my planner and took a quick look- It had all the information about each girl I knew. (**Len, you stalker.)**

For example?

Meiko Sakine. Age 17.

Favorite thing? Rice cakes.

Best time to ask her out? On the weekends when she's not busy, usually around six to eight.

What she likes to drink? Wine, but she pretends its fruit punch.

Most dangerous thing about her? She's fairly violent. Try not to be found holding hands, kissing, hugging, or in bed with another girl.

Best quality? Her chest, of course. That, and years of experience has made her a damn good kisser.

I have planned and planned, for years and years, my careful card castle.  
And Rin is going to top it.

I quickly pulled out my phone- I had a phone call to make.

(**In case you haven't noticed, this is going to be one of those stories with a lot of pairings, lol.)**

Kaito POV

My phone rang really late at night, and I woke up, half dead.

"Who wants to die this late at night?" I asked calmly, rubbing my eyes.

"Hey, Kaito. It's me, Len."

"Kaito is unavailable right now. He's _**trying to sleep. **_And you should be, too."

"Come on, Kaito. I really need your help right now."

I groaned, dragging myself out of bed. I went downstairs- Might as well get a snack- and leaned against my table. "What do you want?"

"How much do you know about Rin Kagamine?"

My eyes widened slightly as I tried to remember what was so familiar about that name. When people need this kind of info, they usually come to me. I know almost everything about everything- I even know more about girls than Len does! Unfortunately, the girl that I have a crush on- Luka Megurine- I know almost nothing about. I'm like a secret columnist- I store everything in the archives of my mind.

"Um, I'll tell you about Rin if you tell me about Luka."

"Sly bastard," Len chuckled, and I heard him flipping pages on something. "Okay. Rin first."

"No chance. How do I know you won't keep your end of the deal?"

"Fine. Luka...Hm...Ah. Her birthday is in two weeks, she loves roses, she tends to bring something that smells oddly like tuna every day for lunch. She's _really _good in bed and she likes Chanel stuff. Is that good?"

"Okay, Rin. Rin..." I thought hard- About gossip I'd heard, about the girl herself, about what boys she liked and didn't like... "Uh, Len? I hope that you're not going for her. Because she _hates your guts. _Or that's what Miku told me."

Len let out a collective sigh. "What else?"

"Um... She dated this guy named...Agh... I can't remember his name."

"KAITO!" I stepped back, startled by his yell. "THAT'S THE MOST IMPORTANT PART!"

"Sorry!" I huffed. "It's pretty late, you know. Okay." While Len knew the basics, I knew things about girls that Len didn't dare ask blatantly. "She lost her mother to cancer and lives alone with her dad. She doesn't really have a huge social life- the only factor is that she's Miku's friend."

"Fine. I'll talk to you tomorrow at school. Get your memory back," Len growled before hanging up. I groaned and went back to bed.

Rin POV

What in the world is going on? Everyone in school is treating me differently. All the guys have been saying things like, "She's gonna fall so hard," or, "Nope, my bet is on Mikuo."

Mikuo himself smirks every time he looks at me, and it's giving me the shivers. Most of the girls have been sending me particularly nasty looks, and I'm at a loss to why.

"Hey guys," I asked cautiously. "Did something happen at the party that I should know about?" Miku and Gumi hesitantly looked at each other.

"No," Miku said, shrugging. "Unless you want to know who Len made out with and all that crap."

"God no," I said. "I just wondered why I've been getting weird looks." I sat down in my seat and looked up as Kiyoteru walked in.

Kiyoteru is one of my favorite teachers. He's really lenient, and he's pretty cool, too. He lets everyone call him 'Kiyoteru.' He clapped his hands once and everyone rushed to their seats.

"All right, class! This is not 'Love life point.' This is a classroom, and we will talk about grammar, not Len Kagamine's party last night."

Neru blushed and clenched her fingers a little bit. I smirked and turned my attention to the front of the room. Just then, Len walked in, totally cool, ten minutes late.

"Care to explain why you think you can just waltz into class like that and pretend I'm not going to say anything, Kagamine?" Kiyoteru asked lightly, raising his eyebrows.

"Sorry, Kiyoteru." Len smirked and half the girls blushed a bit. "I had a run in with a relative I hadn't seen in a while. Ah! May I request a seat change?"

"Depends." Kiyoteru frowned.

"May I sit next to Rin?"

There was a really loud gasp, and I'm pretty sure it came from...

Yours truly.

Everyone turned to me, and I blushed, reaching beneath my desk for an imaginary pencil.

"Please no, Kiyoteru!" I begged. "Don't ruin my life and put him next to me!"

"It's less you and more of the fact that I want Neru, who is sitting next to you, up here in the front so she can't _text during class."_

Neru blushed darker and glared at the seat in front of her.

"Ah! Neru, you come up to the front and Len will take your seat next to Rin and Kaito. Good!" Kiyoteru clapped his hands and Neru grumbled, dragging herself to the front of the room.

Len dropped his stuff with a thud and turned to me, grinning.

_Oh dear god- Please shoot me now._

**Aw. Poor Rin... Thanks for all the reviews, gaiz! **


	3. Stupid Len!

Rin POV

Sitting next to Len Kagamine was torture, I tell you. Pure torture. I pushed my huge glasses up the bridge of my nose and glowered at my paper.

"So, Len. Tell me what the answer is. Is it a simile or a metaphor, and explain it?"

"It's a simile," Len said with confidence, "It uses the word like."

Ah, so he has brains? What a surprise.

"You don't have to look so surprised, my dear Rin," he said, a seductive chuckle rising from his chest. I growled, turning to look at him.

"Do _not _refer to me so casually, you stupid player." I snapped bluntly.

He smiled cheekily. What the hell? First he doesn't even notice me, and then suddenly he's flirting with me?

What _happened _at that party?

I shrugged and began doodling on my notebook.

"Rin, tell me the answer for number seven?" Kiyoteru directed his attention to me.

"It's a metaphor. It compares two objects that are nothing like each other, without using the words 'like' or 'as.'" I said without looking up. He nodded in affirmation.

"Good. Now, Neru, tell me...?" H e turned his attention onto Neru.

I tuned out and just then, Len leaned over.

"So...Rin...Tell me, what do you like to do on weekends?"

I stared at him. "Why are you talking to me?"

"Why not? I realized you have inner potential! Is that so wrong?"

"If it's something to do with you, _yes."_

"Fine! I'll ask you blatantly. Will you go out with me?"

I gripped the edge of my desk, my heart clenching painfully. "_No. _I barely even know you."

Everyone turned to look at me. Even Kiyoteru stopped, looking surprised.

"What?" Len asked, stammering. "Wh...What did you just say?"

"Are you hard on hearing as well as brains?" I said loudly, not caring that I was disrupting the class. "I said, _no. _As in, the word used to decline things. _No, _I will _not _go out with you."

"Are you declining me?" Len frowned like it was incomprehensible. "You...Are you sure?"

I sighed, pushing my glasses up my nose. "Do you see the sun, Len?"

His eyes went to the window and he nodded.

"...Uh...Yeah...?"

"I'm as sure as the sun." I said firmly.

"Well! I'll just ask you on a rainy day, then." he grinned, and there were a few snickers among the classmates.

Heat rose in my cheeks and I fanned them with my hands. "I will _never _go out with you, Len, so give up."

"Eh-hem." Kiyoteru cleared his throat, looking amused. "As much as I would like to witness a girl declining Len, there is much to be done today, so let's get on with the lesson."

A piece of paper hit me in the head when he turned around, and I frowned as I unwrapped it.

_Are you sure?- Len._

I hit my head against the desk and spoke underneath my breath. "Yes, I'm sure, Len. Now please leave me alone."

Len POV

"Len, what the hell are you doing?" Kaito asked me as we walked to lunch. I winked at a girl and resumed looking around the cafeteria madly.

"I'm looking for..." Another smirk and a wink at Neru, who giggled and blushed. "...Rin."

"_Why? _Give up, Len. _Everyone _knows that she hates you. You just refuse to accept it."

"And lose to Mikuo?" I pointed at him. He chuckled.

"You're _going _to lose to me. Did you see that show she put on today? Denying you in front of everyone?"

"Shut up, Mikuo." I snapped at him. "I have time until the end of the year."

"Time's ticking away, and she won't even look at you." Kaito shook his head, giving me a grin.

"Do you want me to tell the world who you're in love with?" I shot a glare at him, and Kaito raised his hands in surrender as we sat outside on a bench.

"Len! Len!" I got attacked by a flying Neru, who threw her arms around me. "Can I sit next to you?"

"Of course, darling," I said absently. I had spotted my target, who was walking to her table with Miku and Gumi.

"Tch, Len. Promise that once this stupid bet is over you'll go out with me?"

"Of course." I smirked at her, running a casual hand through her golden hair. "Who am I to deny an angel?"

She grinned, looping her arms around my neck. Already forgetting about her, I focused on Rin. "Er, Len! Never mind, I promised to sit with Haku!" Neru raced off. "Bye!"

"Kaito! Did you figure out who she dated before?" I demanded, turning to him. He nodded around a mouthful of ice cream.

"Ish Ei."

"What?" I folded my arms.

"Rei. Rei Kagene."

"Oh, I know him," I said. "Vaguely. I think I've dated his sister. Rui?"

"Yes," Kaito nodded vigorously. "That's them. The Kagene twins."

"And? Does she like him?"

Kaito chuckled. "If there's a guy she hates more than she hates you, Len, it's Rei Kagene. But I don't know what happened between them. That's for you to figure out."

Relief coursed through me. "So. He's not a threat."

"I'd say everyone is a threat. Gumi told Luka that Rin's in a really fragile spot right now, especially since the breakup. I'd say this is the time!"

"So how is it between you and Luka?" I changed the subject and grinned at him. He turned red and grew flustered.

"Well, I mean. We're sort of friends! I mean..." He stammered, spooning ice cream into his mouth. I raised my eyebrows.

"Luka likes daring guys. Make a move, idiot."

"Okay, okay." he grumbled.

"There she is..." said Mikuo suddenly. "What's she doing?"

I turned to see Rin walk down the hall. "She's going to the library."

"You go to the library, too, then!" Kaito shoved me and I grumbled, but got to my feet.

"I'm going, I'm going." I trailed behind Rin, hoping that I didn't look like a stalker.

Gumi POV

"Look," I said. "Len's following Rin." I frowned, getting up to follow them, but Miku pulled my hand.

"Ugh, stop it." she said. "There's no point."

I stuck my tongue out at her. Miku and I had never gotten along. I don't really know why, but I do know that Rin was _my _friend first, not Miku's.

But I sat down anyways.

"Look, it's Kaito." Miku nudged me roughly and I snapped at her.

"Oh, stop it." I rushed. "I don't care about Kaito like you do."

She turned red. "I do _nawt like Kaito!"_

"Why did you point him out then?"

"Shut up!" she noticeably stared at him.

"Miku," I rolled my eyes. "You, I hate to admit it, are the most popular girl in the grade. Just ask him out, it's not hard!"

"It's not that, it's just...He likes Luka!"

"Oh," I said, momentarily feeling sympathy for her. "That sucks. Just knock out that girl! She's no match for you."

Miku actually smiled at me. "Thank you, Gumi."

I nodded, and then we both realized what we were doing and huffed.

"Anyways," I said. "I'm going to see if Rin is okay. Don't want Len trying to hurt her or anything."

"Okay," Miku said. "I'm coming too."

"No, I'm going alone." I glared at her and she rolled her eyes.

"You can't stop me," she said. "I'm coming." She brushed off her hands and followed me as I walked towards the library.

Rin POV

I hummed as I checked out a book and opened it, sitting on a beanbag.

"Rin, you've read that one seven times." The librarian clucked. I grinned sheepishly.

"I know, but it's so good!"

She sighed and shrugged. "It's not my concern, but I'm glad. You're one of the only students who loyally comes to the library every single day."

"Every day? Really, Rin?"

I groaned as I untangled myself from my beanbag. I scowled at the idiot, (AKA Len), and returned to my book. Just then, he snatched it from my grip, his eyes flying across the page.

"This is a good book," he said, giving it back.

"What? How do you know that?"

"I've read it like, eighty times, that's why!" He chuckled. "Don't you just hate Eric? He's so sleazy. Poor Tris."

I nodded eagerly. "And Four and Tris are so cute together!" I laughed, momentarily sucked into a moment with the guy who I hated the most.

"Ugh, I don't really like the romance, but it's a good book." Len plopped next to me and I remembered that I hated him. Suddenly, he boldly threw his arms around me and squeezed me, crushing my face into his chest. I slapped at him.

"Eek! What are you doing?" I flailed, hitting him.

"So you don't like direct contact either?" He sighed, releasing me. "What _do you _like? Rin?" He looked weirdly at me. "Rin? Are you okay?"

I trembled on the beanbag, my arms slowly wrapping around my knees. The only other person who would give me bone-crushing hugs like that, beside Miku, was _him._

I stared at Len, who reached towards me.

"Are you okay, Rin?"

"_Did I knock the breath out of you, Rin? Sorry!"_

I scooted away from Len. "Stay away from me. Don't you dare come any closer." I warned. "And don't touch me again. Ever. Get this straight, Len. I don't like you. And I will _never _like you."

With that, I snapped my book shut, threw it at his head, and got the hell out of there.

Miku POV

Gumi and I came to the library to find Len sitting there, looking stunned and holding Rinny's favorite book.

"What are you doing with Rin's book?" I glared at him. He looked up at me. He had a red bruise on his forehead and he quickly rubbed it.

"Rin threw it at me." He muttered.

"Why?" asked Gumi, confused.

"I hugged her."

"Well, duh. Ever heard of personal space, player? Of course not," I said.

"No, it's not that!" Len snapped. "She started trembling and then she got all mad."

Gumi and I exchanged looks.

"Where did she go, Len?" It had been a long since Rin had broken down. She'd been holding up, been really tough, but...

"Out that door." He said. "But she sounded like she was going to cry."

"Len Kagamine, you idiot!" Gumi facepalmed as we raced off to find Rin.

Sure enough, Rin was in the bathroom, staring at the mirror. Thankfully, there was no one else there. She turned to us and I gasped. Her eyes were stained glass, sad and lost.

"Oh, Rin." Gumi hugged her and I joined in.

"You can cry, Rinny. It's okay." I said softly, and she shook, crying her heart out.

"I miss him so much," she sobbed. "Even though he did that to me."

I sighed, and Gumi hugged her tighter.

"Look! He doesn't deserve you, okay? If he makes you cry this much, he's a total asshole!" she said, and I nodded.

"Look, Rin! You have to get over him! He was a total jerk to give up an awesome girl like you!" I said encouragingly. We needed a little girl moment like this once in a while, no? "That bastard. Who does he think he is?"

"Uh, Miku. You're getting too carried away." Gumi said, and Rin let out a strangled laugh, her cheeks wet.

"Thanks, guys. You're the best." Her words hitched and Gumi shook her.

"Now get out there and find yourself an awesome new guy!"

Rin sniffled, and Gumi playfully smacked her. "You crybaby," she said jokingly. "But still, good for you for throwing a book at Len."

Rin grinned tearfully and I smirked, crossing my arms.

"Just promise me something, Rin."

"What is it, Miku?" Her eyes grew wide as my expression went deadly.

"Don't fall for Len Kagamine."

Teto POV

"Look! There he is!" I hissed. Clambering over Miki, I peered out my binoculars.

My best friend and I were in a bush, hiding from prying eyes.

"Who are you spying on?" Miki grumbled from beneath me.

"Mikuo, of course!" Although I'd hated Len, I soon realized that I didn't like him all that much. My focus was on a really hawt teal-haired boy- Mikuo Hatsune.

"Ugh," Miki whined, hitting me. "Get offa me! This is so boring! I could be on a date with Piko!" she moped miserably as I slapped her aimlessly.

"If Piko knew you were alive! You still haven't confessed to him, have you? That's what I thought," I said with finality. Suddenly, a pair of turquoise eyes landed on mine and I squeaked. "Eek! Eek! He's spotted me! He's spotted me!" I echoed myself as I fell on the ground with a huff. "Let's get out of here!"

We clambered out of the bushes and I squeaked again as I came face to face with Mikuo himself.

"What were you doing in that bush?" he asked, frowning. "Like, what the heck, Kasane. Can't you be normal?"

Len snickered, and I noted that there was a bruise on his head. Kaito looked at me with mild sympathy, like he knew that I had a crush on Mikuo.

Oh my french bread! He probably does know! He's the school columnist! Immediately, I blushed and shook my hands.

"Uhm! I was just spying on...Ted!" I pointed at Ted Kaname, a guy with red hair that trailed behind him and square glasses. He and I were told that we were like long-lost siblings, but our last names were different and our personalities were opposite to each other.

"Oh, really." Mikuo observed his nails and grinned. Instantly, I knew it was a mistake to tell him. He turned and bellowed, "HEY KANAME! KASANE HAS SOMETHING TO TELL YOU!"

Ted looked up and frowned, coming over. "What?"

"Mikuo!" I yelled, but he'd already sauntered off, giving me a backwards wave. Oh, what I wanted to tell Mikuo was that he was the one I had a crush on!

Ted suddenly materialized next to me. "What did you want to tell me?"

"Huh? Oh..." I looked up at him, and then suddenly noted that his eyes were a wicked cool shade of crimson. Quickly shaking my head, I rolled my eyes. "Nothing! It was just Hatsune up to his usual tricks."

"Oh..." For a minute there, did Ted look disappointed? Nah. Whatever. I shooed him away and turned to Miki, who also rolled her eyes.

"You are a lost case, Teto, you know that?"

"Nuh uh uh!" I grinned, sticking my tongue out. "Not a _lost _case. A nutcase! Follow me, I have an idea."

She groaned.


	4. The New Boy

Seven Minutes

**Fudge. It's been a hey of a long time since I uploaded this crap. -T_T-**

**Forgive me, please? XD  
**

**Not a chance, huh? Might as well begin writing then. .**

Len POV

"Look, Len, I don't understand why you gotta be so disagreeable. We were just messing around with the girl." the guys pleaded as they silently snickered on the side. Now, you may not know something about me. It's the fact that I can't stand rapists. People who do things without the girl's agreement. I've never had sex with girls who don't want it.

"Let her go and go to your classes." The tiny brunette squeaked in surprise and cowered in the corner. I gently latched onto her arm and tugged her towards me. "Come on, Princess. And don't wander around the dark gym corridors alone after hours, hm?" She nodded, whimpering, and followed behind me like a lost sheep.

"You're okay now." I murmured, seeing her off. She smiled at me with relief and darted off, clutching her mildly dirtied dress around her.

"Why won't you _talk to me?" _I heard a soft, complaining voice.

_Talker identified: Rei Kagene._

"Because you're a bastard!"

_Talker identified: Rin Kagamine._

Wait, WTF?

I jerked behind the school building, sneaking a glance back. Rin was huddled in her coat, scowling bitterly up at Rei. Her eyes were dark with anger, and a cold-induced pinkness dusted her cheeks. She had relapsed within it.

But sadness. Rin was sad, and she would cry soon if someone didn't save her. I could see the sadness, the longing. Who was he? Her ex, right?

"Go away, Rei. You already told me the only reason you liked me. Pretended to like me," she added as an afterthought.

"Jeez, Rin, I didn't know someone like you could bitch about something like _that."_

"_That?" _Rin scoffed, stepping back. I could see tears gathering in her eyes and immediately knew the guy was a jerk. She lifted her mittens to her eyes- Damn, but she was childish. It was like seeing a cute anime or something. "You think it's such a- _trivial thing?"_

Time to do what I did best- Annoy.

"Hey, Rin!" I called, flying out of the air like one of those crazy-ass flying squirrels. I tackled her, grinning darkly. "What's up?"

"Ah!" Rin struggled, pushing me off of her. "Wh- I don't- Eh?

"Kagamine." Rei had one hand pushed into his back pocket. He raised a stark eyebrow at me and his liquid amber eyes met my icy blue ones.

Personalities clashed. My aura screamed _back off. _

"Kagene," I said with a necessarily polite smile. Rin was still fighting the one arm I had wrapped around her abdomen. His eyes followed the movement until they locked on my arm. I continued smiling, almost wanting to scream, _U MAD BRO?_

He sniffed. "You rebound quickly, Rin." Rin stopped struggling for a moment, eyeing Rei with what looked like hurt. Seconds later, she just looked pissed.

"I do not _rebound." _Rin said tentatively. She pulled my arm away and slammed it into my side. As I shook it and winced, Rin sniffed and turned around. "And Kagamine and I are not _friends."_

"Well, ouch."

Rin dusted off her jacket and crisply walked away from both of us.

"You're on, Kagamine." Rei said calmly before walking off.

"Challenge accepted," I chuckled. Now, to meddle around a little more in Rinny's love life...

Miki POV

"_This _is your incredible plan?" I cried incredulously. Teto and I were now huddled up in a tree, spying on Mikuo's house. "You can see his room from here!"

"That's the idea, Miki!" Teto waved binoculars around happily. "I can _see _his room! If you could see Piko's room would you sit in a tree?"

"Eh-" I chose not to answer that.

"Exactly," Teto said smugly. "Now, shut up so I can stare at my future husband."

I rolled my eyes and sat back. "You're such a creeper. And I thought you liked Ted?"

"I do not!" Teto scoffed, after almost falling out of the tree in shock. She shot me a dirty glare and sniffed. "I like his eyes. I think they're pretty."

"Why don't you ask Kaito who Mikuo likes?" I mumbled. "Kaito knows everything."

Teto jumped on the branch. "My dear Watson, you have outdone yourself! That's brilliant!"

"Quoting Sherlock, now?" I questioned grumpily. "And I know I'm brilliant."

"Not you, stupid! The idea!"

Outraged, I sat back and scowled at her. She had begun descending the tree rapidly- Like a monkey or something. I watched her drills bob as she raced into her house across the street. She returned with her cell phone and rejoined me at the top of tree.

"What, you taking pictures of Mikuo shirtless?"

Teto laughed. "Lol, no. I'm going to call Kaito. I'm not _Tei, _Miki." I stared at her, deadpan, for a few second before sighing.

"You're approaching her level." I said disparagingly. She slapped me and I shut up as the dial tone emerged from the phone. Teto put it on speaker and took a deep breath.

"Hello?" came a sleepy-sounding voice. Gosh, that boy either slept or ate ice cream. Jeezemus. "Who is this?"

"That's not important," Teto said impatiently. "Look, Shion-"

"Kasane, stop wasting my time. I can't help you."

Ouch. Harsh.

Teto was unfazed. "Kaito," she persisted. "I really need to know who Mikuo likes! I will love you forever!"

"You're not the one I want to love me forever," he complained.

...What.

"And besides," he continued. "It would be a violation of the Bro Code. I'm sworn to secrecy, Teto."

Dude, seriously? I chimed in my input.

"Teto just wants to know if she should try at him or if it's hopeless." Teto nodded, too annoyed to add anything more.

"... Talk to Miku." he said finally. "She can help you. I can't break the Bro Code! And Teto... Please don't get your hopes way too up."

Teto's smile faltered and I winced.

"Okay!" she said cheerfully. She disconnected the call and frowned abruptly. "Jeez, I don't want to talk to Miku. She's always bothered me. But for the sake of my future hubby, I must do it! Since they're siblings, all I have to do is go down and ring the doorbell."

And she did just that. She dropped down calmly again and walked up to the door. She pressed and held the doorbell for a good few seconds, and I joined her on the porch. Teto still looked slightly upset. I made a mental not to talk to her later.

Teto's god himself came to the door. "Oh. Kasane. I hope you haven't been stalking me." he stared at her- And I instantly blushed. THE DUDE WAS WEARING A FREAKING TOWEL.

"Wear some clothes!" I shrieked immediately and spun away from the boy. He was NAKED BENEATH THAT TOWEL DAMMIT.

"W-Well, uh-uh..." Teto was stammering. "You d-d-don't _have _t-to-"

"You're so weird." he said, but it seemed halfhearted. "Why are you here?"

"I actually need to see Miku," Teto finally said confidently, her face as pink as her hair. "Not you. So you don't have to be so egotistical."

"Oh, really?" he looked almost thankful. I hated that about him- He knew Teto liked him, so why didn't he give her a chance? He sighed and stepped aside, letting us in. "I'll grab her."

Rin POV

After the encounter with Rei, I felt like returning to being a wallflower. I sat in the far corner of homeroom and glumly seceded into the dark confines of my mind. My chin rested in the curve of my palm as I serenely stared at absolutely nothing in particular.

"Rin! RinRinRinRinRinRin-" Gumi blared like a broken record. "Rin guess _whaaat?"_

"What." I stared blandly at her.

"You're so excited," she mumbled beneath her breath. Casting me a withered look, she grinned. "There's this new guy- And oh, my gosh, he's _super good looking."_

I stared blatantly."Um... What do you mean?"

"I mean he's so bad boy! Like Rin, he's got dark violet hair and bandages all over his body. Apparently he only has one eye!"

"Sounds reckless, and not charmingly."

"Seriously, Rin, if you don't like the idea of a boyfriend, doesn't mean you should criticize everything about each guy-"

"Gumi," I deadpanned. "Bandages. Something about him screams careless." I'm sorry, I know I was being judgmental. But I was really grumpy.

She sighed and walked back to her seat. Just as the bell rang. She shot me another disparaging look and sighed to herself. I couldn't help it! I was pissed and angry right now. Nothing took my fancy.

That is, until Taito Shion actually walked into the room.

Okay, now a little bit of insight. Let me tell you now, this guy was good-looking. Like _really good-looking. _He had dark, shiny, violet hair- Like, hell, he actually took care of his hair. His face was in 'ULTIMATE SCOWL MODE' and he indeed had only one eye. Bandages wrapped almost without abandon around his face. His jacket was unzipped, his shirt unbuttoned- You could see the bandages wrapped around his chest and the outline of them on his torso. I couldn't remove my eyes from his face. His cheekbones were so angled, his entire face sharp and glass-cut. It seemed like you could cut your hand just running it along his skin.

I shook my head to snap out of it. No- I wasn't going to fall in love this year. But honestly? This guy intrigued me.

Maybe I would try to talk to him.

Taito POV

"I'm Taito Shion." (And I hate life.) "I like music." (As much as I hate people.) "Please take care of me." (Like I care if you bother, I don't want sympathy.)

I've had sort of a messed up life. My mom married a druggie and didn't know till it was too late. She got our asses out of there before something really happened but we were dirt-poor. We both started working and finally we had enough money to actually carry on our lives.

As for my bandages? I was abused by my dad. Thank god my mom was there or else the bastard would've taken out my other eye. Thankfully, she also had a friend who was a doctor- Or I would've been dead.

Anyways, I hate people and my overlook on sociality has been badly warped. So I was not thrilled about being in this school.

I spotted a seat in the back corner next to a girl whose head was turned to the windows. She looked calm, happy, almost- And I almost instantly hated her. Why was she so happy?

(I have anger issues.)

But on the other hand, she was pretty much alone back there. I wanted a lone seat, too. It was either with her or next to that guy with blue hair. And he looked beyond happy- Ridiculously _ecstatic. _What was up with the people in this school?

You're probably wondering what's up with the subtext. I'm a writer.

(As if that explains anything.)

Anyways, my feet took me straight to the back of the room and I dropped my stuff harshly on the desk next to her. It rattled, but it didn't seem to bother her. In fact she didn't even blink.

"Why are you next to _me?" _and it sounded bitter. You want to play the jerk game? I'm in.

"I felt like it. But don't flatter yourself."

She finally faced me head on. Ah, tears. She'd cried recently. I can read emotions really easily. I wondered briefly if anyone else had seen. Knowing the amount of shallowness this place screamed, it was probably something extremely trivial.

"What, your mother didn't buy you an iPad?" I mumbled beneath my breath. It was a bit harsh, yes, but I couldn't help it. It seemed like everybody in this school had such a great life.

"I heard that," she said quietly. And then she smiled- And it was so acerbic that I was slightly taken aback. "And no, she... Lost to cancer." That subtle light was in her eyes and she shrugged offhandedly. "I live alone with my dad."

Was I supposed to care about her or something?

(Actually, I cared. That was mean. What I said.)

"Sorry." Knee-jerk reaction.

"Rin." she mumbled, and my glance drifted along the board.

"Taito." That was redundant. First girl who's never asked me about my bandages upon sight. "Why were you crying?"

Now she jumped. Finally, a normal reaction.

"Um, I was talking to my ex."

"And..." I persisted.

"It's none of your-" she paused, contemplating, and then gave me a strange look. "Something about you," she stopped again and tilted her head. "Something about you makes me want to spill everything."

I smirked at that, a small gesture of cocky arrogance.

(I'm actually not proud of it.)

"I... Have that effect on people."

She sighed. "He used to emotionally abuse me. Small stuff. We broke it off- But not before he threw in sex."

"Small stuff." I echoed.

(What a lie, it wasn't small.)

"Yeah." Her hands wouldn't sit still. They fidgeted, twitched, played with the pencil, tapped it- It was driving me crazy, but I didn't want to comment yet, because I was sure it would come out sharp and angry. I like things calm and quiet and she wouldn't stop-

"Will you put the damn pencil down?" I snapped quietly.

(Dammit.)

"..." she looked a little bit hurt, but she shrugged and put the pencil down with a small click. I now felt douchebag-y. I've never felt so tangled over a small, fragile, girl before. I sighed before taking an observatory look at the book she was reading.

"The Watch That Ends the Night? It's good." I said. She had good taste in poetry novels.

"Yeah," she enthused. I could see a bit more personality shine from her face. Her eyes lit up and her cheeks took upon a dusky rose. "You'd think nobody would read it because they think they know how it ends, but it's so beautiful- And such a tragedy at the same time-"

I gave her another odd smile- And when I say odd, I mean strange. I can't smile that genuinely because it's been a hell of a long time since I've smiled like _that._

(You liar, it's because you can't.)

It's because I've never met someone worth smiling for.

Kaito POV

I don't know what it was, but I have a feeling that that Taito guy is trouble. Whatever. Watch out, Rin, you can't afford to be messed up anymore.

I watched their conversation with sharp eyes- Rin looked blank, then interested, then sad, then hurt, then happy, then enthusiastic, and now she looked neutral again. I made a mental note, and then returned my gaze to Luka.

Ah, Luka. Such beautiful blue eyes. Such cotton-candy pink hair that flowed like a river of silk. Still ogling her, I began to wonder simultaneously what Mikuo was doing.

The Hatsunes had an odd habit of skipping school one day a month. Miku was kind of a yoga meditation freak and she said that one day off exercised a healthy routine.

On the other hand, I wonder _why _Teto and Miki skipped school today- And if Teto had gotten her answer. Poor Teto- She's been chasing after Kuo for so long. I feel bad, honestly, because Mikuo will never spare her even a glance.

You could say Kuo is _indebted _to someone- To look away from other girls.

I'm not indulging any more. Either ways, I had to chuckle when I noticed Len's eyes also trained o na certain blonde girl.

In case you haven't noticed, I'm really spontaneous. I'll be thinking about one thing and then, suddenly- Another thing. So I wasn't really surprised when I started thinking about Miku.

Miku, hm. She looked a lot like Mikuo- And usually you don't see such a resemblance like that cross between siblings.

As I was mulling that over, I realized something startling. I thought back over my notes on everybody in the school and stunned, found that it was true!

I didn't know who Miku liked! And I know who _everyone likes! _Len likes girls, Mikuo likes- (nice try), Luka likes Gakupo, Gakupo likes Luka, Rin likes no one, Rei likes Rin, Rui likes Len, Neru likes Len, Miki likes Piko, Piko likes Miki- Holy crap! That's surprising.

Oh yeah, and if you were wondering about the Gakupo and Luka thing- Yes, I am the only one who knows that Luka likes Gakupo.

I found out recently. Very recently, like yesterday.

And it shocked me- She must have been sleeping with Len for compensation. But Luka liked Gakupo.

So why didn't I try to bring them together?

Simple: Because I'm selfish.

**Well that's it.**

**I actually really like Taito's personality- And don't worry! Rin and Taito will never go past friends. I assure you no love from either of their sides. As for **The Watch That Ends the Night, **it **is **a really beautiful book about the Titanic. Check it out if you have time^-^. Now, about Luka and Gakupo- I have KaiLuka as a pairing, but note that I also have MikuKai. So don't jump yet- And remember that as a still budding author I can't please everyone, I'm sorry! For those who hate Luka and Popo, please don't abandon. DX**

**Review, _please._**


End file.
